Under the mistletoe
by bangbangbang.x
Summary: Kelly and John spend the night together after a RAW taping. Kelly/JohnCena. Oneshot. Merry Christmas!


********

****

I've been planning on doing this for a while now so hope you guys like it. This isnt a request or anything. It just popped into my head and I wanted to turn it into a oneshot. So here it is!

And just so you all know before reading on, this is a christmas related fic. I know when you read on that there are only hints of christmas stuff but it is christmas related.

So enjoyyyyyyy! :D

* * *

Kelly stood backstage as she watched her fellow divas and superstars rush around to get everything ready for when RAW goes on TV. She giggled as she witnessed some trip and fall while some frown like they don't have a care in the world. She sighed as she replayed last christmas' events in her head.

Last christmas hadn't been the best christmas for her -first, her grandmother had become very poorly and soon died after a heart attack. Then someone had robbed her jewellery, which happened to be very valuable as it was passed down by her great grandmother. And finally, her relationship with the Miz ended in a horrible way.

Now she is hoping for a better christmas and she has her friends helping her.

"Kelly!" She was snapped out her thought by Maryse who was running towards her.

"Maryse!" Kelly mocked her and was met with a playful, yet hard punch at the back of her head. "Ow!"

"Sorry but you deserve it." Maryse said quickly. "Anyway! We have to get ready for our match now so stand up and get your butt in the locker room."

Kelly lightly chuckled. "Ok then mother."

"I'm a _hot_ mother though, aren't I?" Maryse asked, winking and laughing along with Kelly.

"Of course you are!" Kelly jokingly answered while dragging Maryse to the locker room.

Soon they were clad in their wrestling attire which basically was an attire that is christmas-related with white fur and a santa hat. They weren't exactly tag team partners, Kelly being a babyface and Maryse being a heel, but the creative team had given Kelly a chance to unite with Maryse and Alicia, Maryse's partner for the night, and if the crowd's response was good enough, they'll consider a heel turn for Kelly. When Kelly first heard the idea, she immediately agreed, thinking that a heel turn will be something that she needs to improve her wrestling and a chance to prove to people that she's more than just a babyface.

"Ooh look. There's Ted and John." Maryse said, purring Ted's name. "Ted is so hot!"

Kelly giggled. "Maryse... if you like Ted so much, just ask him out!"

"It's easier said than done Kellz!" Maryse defended and Kelly couldn't help but agree with her. Ted had once asked her out but before they even had a chance to go out, Ted ditched her to with his on-off girlfriend Eve. At first Kelly was devastated as she liked Ted but after a few days, she was happy for Ted -going out with someone with the same personality as him.

Kelly and Eve were once friends. But when Eve got a bit more used to WWE, she ditched Kelly to go with the meanest people she knew -Natalya, Rosa Mendes and Lay-cool were examples. Of course at first she blamed herself for letting Eve treat her like a piece of technology (**you know like when you get a phone, you're excited to get it and when you get it, all you want to do is use it. But when a new one comes out, you'd want to get that one and abandon the other one. Basically like that :)**) but just like Ted, after a few days of thinking, she was happy for Eve to have friends who has the same personality as them.

"Yeah, i guess you're right..." Kelly trailed off. She saw Ted and John walking towards them and was about to turn and walk away when Ted grabbed her arm.

"Kelly, where are you going?" Ted smirked. "Not excited to see me?"

Maryse got in between though before Ted could do anything else, slapping Ted's hands off Kelly. "Get your filthy hands off her!" She angrily shouted, her accent getting thicker.

"Well, well, well Maryse..." Ted raised his eyebrows. "I like you. No divas done that before!"

Maryse scoffed at the comment. Kelly and John just stood there awkwardly whilst listening to the two exchange comments -Maryse's comments being offensive to Ted while Ted's were more seductive and _nice_.

"Wanna go out tonight?" Ted suddenly asked.

"With you? Umm, No!" Maryse shouted laughing in Ted's face while Kelly did the same and John stood there, trying to keep his laughter in.

"What? No one's rejected me before!" Ted gasped. "I'll have better luck with one of those dumb Bellas."

And with that, Ted walked off in search for either the Bellas.

"Is he always like that?" John asked, breaking the silence between.

"I don't know. I thought you two are friends?" Kelly asked.

"Na, we just started talking earlier because we had to discuss our match later." John explained. "I've never really talked to you before, have I?"

"Oh... and no." Kelly replied. "I've seen you around though."

Maryse smirked at the two, making her hands into a heart and putting it between the two oblivious pair. She saw Melina from the other side looking at them and she winked at her as John and Kelly continued to talk without any idea that Maryse had placed her heart-shaped hands between them.

"Well, I gotta go now." Maryse said before leaving the two alone. Maryse rushed to Melina who was videoing the two. "ooh, a video! Me likey!"

Melina giggled. "Shh! I'm gonna show them this."

"Nice one!" Maryse whispered as she watched John and Kelly flirt.

"Oh no!" Melina hissed.

"We have a match. They're never gonna hook up!" Maryse finished what Melina was gonna say. "Maybe after! Come on!"

"Hey Kelly, we have a match now!" Melina said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh, sorry John. I gotta go." Kelly said sadly.

"It's okay. Wanna hang out after the show?" John quickly asked, his face red.

"Sure. Meet me outside the locker room." Kelly winked before walking away, making sure to give John her sexiest walk as she knew that John was still watching her.

"Ok." John breathed out before turning and walking to his locker room to watch the match.

.x.x.x.

John turned on the TV just in time to see Kelly and Melina doing their entrance. He wasn't one to watch the divas match but after his conversation with Kelly, he can't help himself but to open the TV and watch the match. He adored her as soon as their conversation started and it may seem a little fast but he had already taken a liking to the Florida native. Heck, it was _love at first sight_.

He just can't wait for after the show. He was planning on taking her to dinner and maybe movies. She may not know it at first but it was defiantly a date for him!

"Hey man! Stop gawking at Kelly!" His best friend, Randy, laughed as he saw John's face turn red.

"Shut up!" John hissed but failed epically, his red face and the tone of his voice betraying him.

Randy just laughed and sat next to John. "You know, since your divorce with Liz, I saw you staring at her."

John gasped but couldn't deny it. He may not have known her but he thought she was hot and couldn't help his eyes following and watching her every move. His face has now gotten even redder that it looked like an apple.

"See, you can't deny it so just ask her out man!" Randy laughed.

"I did, and she said yes!" John proudly grinned.

"A date or _just hanging out_?" Randy laughed again.

"Stop laughing!" John shouted.

"Well, answer me then." Randy replied.

"Date." John answered but Randy knew John and he knows when he is lying.

"Hanging out."

"Date!"

"Hanging out!"

"Date!"

"John, I know you better than anyone and I know you're lying." Randy laughed again.

"Okay, fine. I asked if she wanted to hang out. Happy now?" John angrily hissed.

"Calm down dude. Looks like I struck a nerve there." Randy chuckled.

John didn't respond. He just continued to watch what was going on the TV and saw Kelly do the K2 on Alicia. He jumped up as soon as the bell rang and pushed past Randy to meet Kelly behind the curtains.

"Not in love, huh?" Randy said to himself. "Ha, what a liar."

.x.x.x.

John rushed to the curtains and waited for Kelly. He waited and waited and waited, wondering what was taking Kelly too long but was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Kelly headed towards him.

"Hey stranger." Kelly smiled.

"Hey, I've been waiting here for five minutes now. Where were you?" John said in a fatherly voice.

"Haha, calm down **Dad**. I was doing a segment, you should've been watching." Kelly winked.

"Oh, what segment?" John asked.

"I don't know how to explain. But I basically helped Maryse up and Melina gets mad at me so she hits me then I fight back..." Kelly babbled on. "Basically, a heel turn. But if I get negative comments on playing a heel character then I'm going back to being a face." Kelly explained smiling.

"Oh, I kinda jumped as soon as the bell rang and waited for you here." John admitted blushing.

"Aww!" Kelly cooed. "That's so sweet!"

John just chuckled nervously. "Umm, well..." John paused, thinking about his chat with Randy earlier. Should he just ask her out?

"Well?" Kelly raised an eyebrow.

"Umm... instead of hanging out, wanna go to the movies then dinner? like a date?" John quickly asked.

"Sure. I'll meet you at the lounge area of the arena once I finish getting ready," Kelly smiled while John just grinned like a schoolboy.

Little did they know that Maryse, Melina and Alicia had been watching _and recording_ the scene that just took place.

"Perfect!" Maryse, Melina and Alicia squealed as the two separated.

Alicia was just an extra. As soon as they finished their match, Maryse and Melina immediately put their plan into action and Alicia just happened to be walking by when she found out the two's devious plan. She decided to stay with them which the two didn't mind.

.x.x.x.

Kelly entered the locker room, quickly searching for clothes to wear. She picked out a pair of skinny jeans, her favourite pair off black uggs and a t-shirt. She packed all her stuff before getting her jacket and putting it on. She rushed out of the locker room, making sure that she hasn't left anything behind.

She passed by a smirking Maryse, a happy Melina and an oblivious Alicia who looked at each other, nodded and quietly followed Kelly.

Kelly quickly walked to the lounge area of the arena without looking back which was lucnky for Alicia, Maryse and Melina but unlucky for her as they planned on videoing _everything_. They knew it was wrong but just in case they need it for something like a break-up, they can show it to the two to maybe mend their relationship.

"Hey John." Kelly said as she hugged John.

"Hey, ready to go?" John asked.

"Sure, come on." Kelly smiled and the two left the arena **almost** hand-in-hand.

"Come on girls!" Maryse said. They were able to change into their casual wear real quick since its just sweatpants and a sweatshirt. She led the girls out to the parking lot, which happens to be covered in white as it snowed while the RAW show was being filmed, and into her rental car. They followed John's car to the cinema. "Damn it. It's freezing! I hate winter!"

Melina and Alicia shook their heads, laughing a bit.

"I thought they were going to a restaurant. We can't film them now!" Maryse shouted.

"Oh well, we should just spy on them." Alicia suggested.

"Okay then. Has any of you got money?" Melina asked.

"Yeah, come on. I'll pay for us." Maryse said. "Make sure not to let them know you're here!"

"Okay." Melina and Alicia agreed in unison.

"Wait, why do we have to film them anyway?" Alicia asked.

"Because it would come in useful." Maryse answered and Alicia looked at her confused. "For blackmailing and getting them back together if the break up. D'uh!"

"Oh ok, now I get it." Alicia nodded as Maryse got their tickets and led the two inside the dark room where they will be watching the film.

.x.x.x.

John and Kelly decided to watch a recent chick flick -which was Kelly's choice but John agreed anyway. Half way through the movie, John made his move. He put an arm around Kelly subtly then pulled them closer together which Kelly either was oblivious or didn't mind at all.

The movie soon finished and John and Kelly immediately left, rushing as John had a reservation at the restaurant they were going to. Maryse, Melina and Alicia were still sat there, eyes still glued on the screen that they didn't notice John and Kelly leave.

"Fuck!" Maryse cursed again. "Where've they gone now?"

"They've probably gone to the restaurant now." Alicia answered.

"Which restaurant? There's like ten around here!" Melina exclaimed.

"Agh!" Maryse groaned. "I'm tired!"

"Maybe we should just leave them," Melina suggested and Alicia agreed.

"Fine, but it's your fault if we missed something worth seeing!" Maryse warned.

"Like what exactly?" Melina asked.

"Like maybe a kiss? Maybe more?" Maryse answered.

"Ew Ryse!" Alicia scrunched her nose. "Why would you wanna record that? A date is usually private, you know."

"Because..." Maryse paused thinking of a reason. "I want to! And besides, we're WWE wrestlers. **No** dates are private."

"It's nearly christmas! I doubt they'll be out when they can be spending time with their families." Melina butted in.

"You never know!" Maryse sang out as the trio left the cinema to go to the hotel they were staying at.

.x.x.x.

"You know, I've always like you since I saw you. That's partly why I had a divorce with my ex-wife." John admitted.

"Oh." Kelly said with no feeling. She doesn't exactly know how and what to feel.

"Are you okay?" John asked, suddenly feeling panicky because of the thought of Kelly leaving him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kelly answered. "I just don't know what to say to be honest."

"You don't have to say anything." John responded smiling, making Kelly feel more comfortable than before.

"Okay then. So I have a question." Kelly said.

"Go ahead, ask away.." John replied.

"You said that since you saw me, you've liked me. We didn't even know each other so how can you like me?" Kelly asked.

"We did a backstage segment remember? And well, i thought you were nice and pretty." John answered blushing.

"Nice?" Kelly asked, giggling a bit.

"Well, if you prefer this answer," John paused smiling. "You made a good first impression to me."

Kelly just smiled. She sighed and looked up only to see a mistletoe above them. She looked at John who was also staring at the mistletoe above them. They looked at each other.

John started to lean in and so did Kelly and soon enough, their lips were attached and sparks were flying. They both pulled away slowly grinning and both had the same thought.

"_Whoa!_"

* * *

**Phew! That was long. I've started working on this only two hours ago and it's finished. YEY! ;]**

**I wanna know what you all think of it? Is it sweet? Good? Bad? Ok? Let me know in a review please! :)**

**And I know this is a bit early but MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! :D**

**I'm planning on doing another oneshot but nothing's been decided except the pairing which would be a Kelly/Ted. So keep an eye out for that if you wanna read it. :)**

**Review,Review,Review Please!**

**xBridgette.**


End file.
